


Bound Through The Stars

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Characters to be added, F/F, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Jedi family is killed, a survivor will do everything in their power to find the other missing family member, including hiring the most feared bounty hunter in the business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blamed playing SWTOR too much when I first wrote this lol

“I need you to track down someone.” The figure was covered in a dark blue cloak, so deep it blended into the shadows of the private room in the back of the bar. The hood was pulled so far over the clients head that their face was indiscernible. Even then, they were wearing the face mask that distorted your voice, the rough metallic tone, skipped and grated together.

It hurt Ge'tal's ears through the speakers in the helmet. Older model distorters did that.

“Well I am the best in the business, there's no one in the galaxy better then me.” The voice modulator they used was near top of the line, no static or skips, but it still had that robotic tone despite how well it smoothed and deepened their voice. Pulling up a metal chair Ge'tal, sat down as gently as they could knowing their armor could easily crush the seat if they weren't careful.

Leaning back Ge'tal kept a hand on the pistol at their hip. General rule of thumb, be prepared for anything. Enough enemies tried sneaking in assassins as clients to take them out.

The cloaked figure shifted slightly at the movement and the bounty hunter could feel their eyes scour over the helmets faceplate and the heavy duty armor. Ge'tal never took off the helmet while doing business, too easy to get distracted and the internal visor monitored sights, sounds, vibrations, electrical pulses, and many other handy things that had saved their life at one point or another.

“I will pay double your fee if you can locate the youngest daughter of the Aren'nelle line.”

A bark of laughter erupted from the hunter.

“The Aren'nelle line is dead! The whole lot, burned, bombed and gutted.” Ge'tal stood and leaned over the table to stare down at this fool. “Trying to find some ghosts now?” The figure didn't move, the only noise was the slight rasp from the mask.

“Triple your fee.” A shocked look flittered across the hunters face behind the faceplate.

“You're dead serious, aren't ya?”

A slight movement and the figure was standing eye level to Ge'tal.

“Anna Aren'nelle is alive. I can feel it and I need to find her.” Staring intently into the shadows of the hood, Ge'tal could just sense this power oozing from this person. It lapped away the edges of their mind, trying to persuade-

“You're a bloody Jedi.” Immediately Ge'tal thought of indomitable walls and closed off their mind from that power, the fog around their head dissipating. Reeling back, the pistol was gripped tightly in their hands, aimed at the floor but ready. Jedi's weren't an opponent to be trifled with.

The Jedi let out a great sigh, static crinkling in the air. The frustration pouring off them was so tangible, Ge'tal could nearly taste it.

“It doesn't matter if I'm a Jedi or not.”

“No, it doesn't. But pulling your little mind tricks isn't gonna help you any. Besides, “ the hunter growled lowly in their throat, “There are no Aren'nelle's to FIND. You want ghosts? Go hire a thrice damned psychic. Even then I'd doubt you'd find anything, those that don't wish to be found, won't be.” Holstering the pistol, Ge'tal spun around and stalked towards the door muttering to themselves about thick headed idiots.

“I  _need_ to find her!” came the strangled yell from the Jedi.

Clenching their fist in agitation, the bounty hunter heaved a great sigh.

“Why do  _you_ need to find the girl. What use is it for a Jedi who is supposed to serve the greater good, worrying over the long forgotten? Why is this  _important to you?!_ ”

In a flurry of movement, the hood was thrown back and face mask thrown across the table. Bright blue eyes stared defiantly into the bounty hunters visor, white blonde bangs framed around a pale face and lips thinly set in a grim line.

“It's important to me that I find my sister.”

Ge'tal could only stare at the face of this Jedi, memories and images flashing in their minds eye, snippets and slivers of information pointing in a singular direction.

“You can't be.”

_It's unthinkable_

“You can not be her.”

_It's impossible_

“You are not Elsa Aren'nelle.”

Blue eyes narrow imperceptibly, hardening into chips of ice.

“I  _searched_ for Elsa and I could not find a single scrap of evidence that suggested she survived” Ge'tal found themselves face to face with the Jedi, trying to keep their breathing even. “You can  _not be her._ ”

“I'm not terribly surprised, the Council apparently took great precautions to keep my identity from prying eyes. It kept you at bay it seems.” Elsa folded her arms behind her back, staring intently at the rigid stance of the hunter.

“So because the damned Council decided to save you, I was left to scavenge and survive in a warzone till the Mandalorians took me in.”

The shock on Elsa's face dimmed the wild anger thrumming in the hunter's veins.

Reaching up and unclasping the helmet Ge'tal pulled it off gently, wild red hair falling free from it's confinement.

It wasn't until the feeling of cool fingers brushing against the skin of her cheeks that Anna stared into the eyes of her long lost sister.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are you going?”

Anna slid her helmet back over head, latching it mindlessly.  After all this time and coming face to face like this, it was enough to send Anna's mind reeling and she couldn't help but feel cornered in that tiny room.  Stalking her way through the crowded bar, she knew Elsa would follow.  Stepping out in the harsh sun of Tatooine Anna raised her hand parallel to the ground and made a quiet clicking noise with her tongue.  A solid thump hit the palm of her gloves and she smiled as her Maalraas leaned its weight against her, a content grumble emanating from its long throat.

“Anna, wait-” Elsa had exited the bar and her hand extended towards them, but the Maalraas swung his head around to bare its large fangs at the Jedi.

“ _Mushu, udesii._ ” The Maalraas paused, tilting his large red head back to look at her. “ _Ibic ner vod._ ”  Anna could just see Mushu pouting at her as he circled back around her, tail twitching like a whip against the sand. “We're going to my ship, because I have no wish to talk about anything in there,” with that she continued on down the dusty street towards the spaceport.

Mushu sprang forward, looking more like a giant dog then a vicious reptilian like creature prancing through the streets of Tatooine.  Many people gave them a wide berth which Anna was grateful for.  Keeping an eye on the side streets, Anna hopped up the steps to the space port thankful to be out of the oppressive heat.  Even if her armor was cooled internally nothing could completely block out Tatooines atmosphere.

Taking the hallway to her right Anna couldn't help the small twinge of relief as the sound of more footsteps accompanied her own and the clatter of Mushu’s claws on the floor.  Shaking her head Anna keyed in the code for her ships dock.  She honestly had no idea how this talk was going to go, there was a lot of anger and sadness that would likely be dredged up.  Slipping through the doorway she watched as Mushu bounded through the docking bay and up the walkway into the ship.

“I expected something a bit more...hunter-like,” Elsa quietly stated as she stood next to Anna, her eyes roaming over the sleek lines of the ship.  To anyone but Anna, the ship would indeed look like something a hunter wouldn't use and that was all anyone ever needed to know about it. “Isn't that a Crescent class freighter?”

“Perhaps,” Anna murmured as she moved towards the ramp and the front of the ship and unlocking the hangar door. “It can be whatever you think it is, but it's my ship and that's all that matters.” 

Back when she had first started taking out bounties, her ship was literally a junker.  It was enough to get her to the location and back but was falling apart at the seams after every trip.  Deciding enough was enough Anna had scoped out some of the ships after she had stopped off on Nar Shadda and found that quite a few of the owners liked playing sabacc.  So she headed for the casino and worked her way into a few games, winning one after another before going up against the fellas who owned those pretty ships.

Plying them with drinks and dancers, getting them all worked up into a tizzy before one of them decided to bet his prized ship.  A Stathas class freighter disguised as a Crescent class or as she liked to put it, a Rancor in Bantha clothing.  It only looks harmless till provoked.  Oh she won that game easily enough, it was just making sure that the fellow players were compliant with the wagers they'd laid down.  A few heads were knocked around and shots fired, but overall they saw reason.  Mostly. 

It had taken a while, but she had the Stathas set to her own comforts and specifications.

Heading through the hangar door, Anna shook her head as Mushu immediately bolted off towards his area of the cargo hold.  Unlatching her helmet, she slid it off and held it against her hip using her free hand to push back her unkempt hair.

“Give you the short tour as we head up towards the living quarters,” she turned slightly to face Elsa who was studying her intently.  Ice blue eyes watched her every movement, but Anna kept her face passive and the walls around her mind locked tight.  Even though this was her sister, her mind was her own and had no desire for her emotions to be picked apart.  “This is the cargo hold, most of the front space is used exactly for that reason,” sweeping her arms towards the door they just entered. “That whole panel lowers, makes it easier to get the bike out.  Back half of the hold is split between extra engine space and my workshop.” walking towards the staircase in the middle of the hold, she paused at the bottom and leaned against the railing.

“Section right behind here is the workbench, fabrication rig, plus storage for all the materials I need,” hopping up the stairs she paused at the first landing, idly kicking at the door with a metallic clang. “Engine room, off limits,” spinning back around she continued up the last few steps to the second level. “Here's the central area, kitchen and med bay to the left, personal quarters and armory on your right,” Anna set her helmet down on the circular table in the living area before wandering over to the open kitchen.  Grabbing some cups she plucked the bottle of  _tihaar_  from its shelf, making a mental note to pick up more later.

Keeping her eyes off of Elsa, Anna placed the cups on the table and poured a shots worth of the  _tihaar_ into each.  Grasping a cup in her gloved hand Anna settled heavily onto the couch along the wall. 

“Have a seat, got a feeling we're going to be here awhile talking,” swirling the clear liquid in the glass Anna tensed as the sound of a boots shuffling on the floor got closer.  The couch dipped slightly as Elsa sat next to her, their knees nearly touching.

“Why won't you look at me Anna?” Knocking back her drink, the redhead relished the harsh burn in her throat.

“Because...I have spent so long looking for you that I didn't think of what I would do when I finally  _found_  you,” taking a deep breath Anna leaned forward and stared into the bottom of her glass. “And if I look at you now, with the shock wearing off, am I going to burst into tears?  Will I get angry?  Am I going to see my sister or will you be a stranger?  Or will I just crawl back into your arms and never let you go.”

Cool fingers slid through her hair brushing back the loose strands behind her ear and Anna could feel that dam she put around her emotions cracking. Swallowing thickly she closed her eyes tightly against the impending outburst.  It was bubbling just under the surface.

“Why did you let go.”

“Let go?  Anna I don't-”

“WHY DID YOU LET GO OF MY HAND!”  A myriad of things happened all at once as Anna's control over her Force power snapped.  The cups and bottle shattered, spilling the liquid all over the table and sending shards flying everywhere.  Various equipment scattered around the room sparked and began smoking.  A pipe in the ceiling cracked and fell, dangling above them.  

“ _Krif!_ ” Angrily Anna pushed off the couch, away from her sister towards the opposite side of the room. Covering her face in her hands she hoped to smother the tears she knew had started to stream down her cheeks.

Lost in the moment Anna instinctively reacted as she felt a presence behind her; spinning around, arm outstretched to push away with the Force.  She froze at the sight of Elsa standing mere inches from her open hand, her own arms crossed protectively in front of her chest.  Ice blue eyes clouded in shock and worry stared straight into her, stripping away the anger that still ran through her veins.

“Anna...” she flinched at the soft tone Elsa used, knowing she was trying to calm her.  But still the tears escaped her eyes, blurring the edges of her vision.

“I was only five years old Elsa...you left me behind.  Left me to watch that insane...” even now it was hard to relive those memories of that night sixteen years ago.  Gentle fingers wound through the hair on the nape of her neck, holding her in place as Elsa placed her forehead against her own.  Puffs of warm air ghosted over her cheeks and Anna could only blink back the last of her tears.

“Tell me what happened to you.”

 ----------

“Elsa!  Wake up, wake up!”

“Go to sleep Anna, it’s late.”

Five year old Anna pouted and climbed on top of the pile of blankets that covered her older sister. 

“But the sky’s awake, so I’m awake and we have to play,” flopping down across her sister she gripped and pulled at the blankets, revealing the white blonde hair of Elsa.  Smiling down at the not-so-asleep blonde Anna poked at a pale cheek, watching her twitch and try to go back to sleep.

“Do you want to play with the magic?”

A small smile and mischievous blue eyes were all the response Anna needed.

And just like that Elsa and Anna were racing down the hallways, their laughter echoing through the quiet night.

Sliding around a corner the tiny redhead looked back at her sister.  Happiness bubbled in her chest at seeing Elsa smiling and laughing again, she’d been too sad lately after the last time their parents had talked to her alone.  Anna figured all they needed was play again, without the constant supervision of any adults.

The door to the playroom slid open as they drew nearer, letting the two dash into the room.  Once in the center of the room Elsa stopped but Anna was too excited and ran around her sister in a large circle.

“Do the magic, do the magic!”

Their playroom was huge, a corner of it was sectioned off for their toys, but the rest was filled with a large jungle gym.  Every open surface surrounding it had soft padding along with every sort of shape and size of pillows

Anna laughed and jumped into the air, tiny hands grasping at the pillows now flying in lazy circles around the room.  She always loved it when Elsa made things move.  It could be something small or huge, like the time she had moved the old statue of an ancestor they had in the main hallway to one of the bathroom.  There was even the one time Elsa convinced the cook to give them chocolate way after they finished dinner.  They had gotten such a talking to for that.

“This is amazing!” Finally getting a hold of a low flying pillow Anna swung her bare feet back and forth, giggling at the sensation of being airborne.

A thunderous noise surprised Anna enough to let go of the pillow and clap her hands over her ears.  She landed on a huge cushion and immediately Elsa was next to her wrapping slim arms around her.  Another loud noise had them clinging to each other, but instead of just the sound a massive shudder rocked the walls.

“We need to get to the safe room Anna,” with a tug Elsa had pulled her off the cushion and towards the door leading towards the hallway.  Peering around the corner they both heard the yells and screams, as well as smelling the smoke they could see starting to billow down the hallway towards them.

Anna gripped Elsa’s hand tightly as they ran away from the noise, keeping to the shadows as best they could.  The yelling behind them was getting louder and more distinct, followed by the short bursts of rifle shots.  Anna remembers the sound from when Papa and the guards had to defend the house against some bandits. 

Another explosion and the hallway shifted violently throwing her forward.  Dazed from hitting the ground Anna stumbled back to her feet it took her a moment to realize that she was alone in the hallway.  Turning back to where Elsa should’ve been was instead a cave in of the walls and ceiling.

“Elsa!” Panic rushed through her as tried climbing up one if the pieces of rubble, yelling for her sister till her throat was raw.

The sound of rifle shots were getting closer and Anna bolted from her spot by the rubble.  Fear clouded her mind as she just ran erratically through their home, the only concrete thought was getting back to Elsa, her sister would protect her.  Weaving through the mess of rocks and bodies of the house guards she passed by the massive doorway that leads into the indoor courtyard.

“Where are your children Ser Aran’nelle, just hand them over to me and we can all move on from this,” hiding behind one of the enormous potted plants Anna peered through the large leaves at the cloaked figure standing above her kneeling parents.  The figure was carrying a lightsaber, glowing red and humming as it waved in the air between her mother and father.

“My patience wears thin and you should know better than to test the patience of a Sith Lord.”

The humming turned to a whine as the lightsaber swung viciously through the air.  Anna covered her mouth to suppress her scream though her father was not inclined to stay quiet as the Sith Lord reached down to grasp the hair of her mother’s head.  Holding it nearly eye level, the Sith turned the head side to side and hummed to himself.

“Such a shame really, she was beautiful,” with a casual flick of his wrist he tossed the head behind him, landing within a few feet of Anna.  “Now, one more time. Where are your children?”

Tears streamed down Anna’s cheeks as she watched her father stare defiantly at the Sith, even going to so far as to spit into the hood.  His body violently twisted and jerked before hovering above the ground, his feet flailing uselessly in the air.  The Sith had his hand out like he was gripping something that wasn’t there.

“Very well then.  Don’t expect me to spare any mercy to your daughters Ser Aran’nelle. Perhaps I’ll have some fun with them before I gut them and feed them to my pets,” his hand clenched and Anna could see her father’s face turn a mottled red and purple. “I do like them young.”

In a split second she heard a wet crunch and a snap.  Her father’s head had been twisted completely off falling to the ground next to the Sith’s feet.

“Find them!  I want those brats in my hands dead or alive before the blasted Jedi show up,” the Sith dropped the lifeless body onto the ground, not giving it a second glance before leaving the courtyard.  His guards followed behind him, splitting up into groups. 

Anna waited a few moments, trying to calm her breathing.  She hiccupped, looking into the courtyard at the bodies of her parents.  She couldn’t understand what was happening, Elsa was gone, their parents murdered, a crazy man was after them. 

All she wanted was her sister.  Elsa would make everything better.

The sound of shouting and many footsteps had her scrambling out from behind the plant and running down a side hall that the servants used to get to the outside of the house.  Finding the hidden door she pushed against it as hard she could, but it wouldn’t budge.  Panicking she ran back the way she came only to find that the entrance to the hallway had partially caved in but there was enough space for her to squeeze under one of the huge slabs.

Crawling under it Anna curled up and rested, she was exhausted mentally and physically.  Closing her eyes, she quickly fell asleep with thoughts of hoping the whole ordeal had just been a nightmare.

 ---------

Anna jolted awake at the sound of voices and footsteps close by.  Blinking blearily she looked around the dark space she was in, momentarily confused.  A choked sob escaped her as the memories of the night slammed back to the forefront of her mind.  Everyone was gone.  Shaking, she closed her eyes tightly, not seeing the shadows cross the slab of concrete and a face appear in the crack. 

“There’s a child here Shang, help me move this!”  Anna scrambled and crawled farther away, trying to distance herself from whoever was coming for her. “Chien-Po, get over here!”

A large shadow casted the space into further darkness but soon bright light was being let into the tiny space as the slab was slowly but surely being moved.  An Asian woman, with short straight black hair and worried brown eyes, had kneeled in the area that was now clear.  A gloved hand open and palm facing upwards was slowly reaching towards her. 

“Hey, do you want to come out of there?” the woman was smiling gently at her and Anna fidgeted, scooting a little further away.

“Are you with the bad man?” Anna watched the look of confusion flash across her face.

“The bad man?” She turned away from Anna and spoke to another in gibberish. “Little one, we aren’t with those people.  They have been gone for quite some time,” that hand stayed held out for her. “We just want to help.”

Anna tentatively reached out, placing her small hand in the woman’s own.  She was expecting to be dragged out from the open space but instead the woman merely gripped it gently and led her out into the bright light of the sun.  The woman kneeled in front of her and carefully draped a blanket around her, offering her more protection than the flimsy pajamas she was wearing.

“What is your name little one?” she smiled at Anna and rubbed soothingly at the back of her hand.

“Anna Aren’nelle,” she stated proudly, her chin held high despite her body shaking ever so slightly.  The hand holding hers stilled for a moment and a flash of something crossed the woman’s face.

“My name is Fa Mulan, of Clan Fa.  Anna, were you here when..” Mulan sighed softly. “Were you here during the attack?”

Images of the Sith killing her parents, of the dead guards, her home falling to pieces around her, and of the last moments she had with Elsa rush through her mind.  Anna curled inwards, tears streaming down her cheeks and sobs breaking free.  Arms gently wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm hug making her feel safe and Anna hid her face in the crook of Mulan’s neck letting out all her tears and sadness.

 ----------

“Later I found that Mulan had been on a scavenging expedition, after hearing that a high class family had been attacked.  They had been sent by the Clan to see if anything could be useful.  Imagine her surprise to find a tiny child in the middle of a blasted crater surrounded by the bodies of every single person in that house,” reaching up Anna grasped Elsa’s arm using her other hand to wipe away the tears she saw escaping her sisters eyes.

“I’m so sorry Anna,” Elsa gasped out, fingers grasping tightly at Anna’s neck.  A reminder to the redhead that her sister really was here, really standing here holding her in some way. “That moment in the hallway after we left the playroom, I had this feeling that you needed to be ahead of me and then I felt the explosion…if I hadn’t thrown you forward and let go, we both would’ve been crushed under the rubble.”

Breathing deeply through her nose Anna could feel the slivers of anger and pain that had taken root in her heart slowly melt away, leaving a lightness in her chest.

“After that, I tried to get back to you through the back hallways, but I ran into a group of those soldiers,” Elsa loosened her grip on Anna’s neck to lean back some. “I was able to hold them off for a while before a group of Jedi came through and rescued me.  They put me onto a shuttle and whisked me away, but oh Anna…all I ever wanted was to come back and find you,” the air was knocked from Anna’s lungs as Elsa flung herself against the redhead, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and neck. “I missed you so much Anna.”

It only took her a second to respond, hands gripping the back of Elsa’s cloak tightly.  Anna clung to her sister, lifting her up and spinning them around.  Even with all the time that passed the smell of cold mountain air and pine trees still surrounded Elsa, soothing the frayed nerves that the memories brought up.  Hair from Elsa’s braid tickled her nose and Anna couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. 

Setting her sister back down Anna squeezed her tightly before letting go, a smile on her lips to match the one Elsa now sported. With a slight tilt of her head she motioned for Elsa to follow her.  Walking back to the couch Anna swept off the broken glass off the seats, muttering under her breath about breaking things again.  Settling back onto the seat she watched Elsa gaze around the room, taking in the mess of glass and sparking electronics. 

A tickling sensation in the back of Anna’s head instinctively had her shielding her thoughts and mind.  Elsa stood before her, ice blue eyes focused intensely.

“You can use the Force,” it wasn’t a question, but a fact. 

“Not to the extent you could do when we were kids,” leaning forward Anna rested her elbows on her armored knees, hands loosely clasped together. “I can do little things, a push here, a tug there.  It’s more of an issue when I’m angry or upset,” with a snort, Anna waved a hand around the room. “Obviously.”

She felt the seat depress to her right and the slight weight of a hand on her back through the armor.

“Did you ever get training?”  Turning her head ever so slightly Anna peered at Elsa, taking in the sight of her Jedi Knight robes.

“Nothing ever proper, everything I learned was mostly from Mulan and Shang. I knew the most important thing about the Force though, the difference between a Jedi and a Sith,” Elsa immediately tensed at the mention of the dark side of the Force. “My training was simple things to help me.”

“To help with what?

Anna lifted her head and focused her gaze on her helmet. The metal reflected the light, the visor didn’t.  Hiding under the details and personalization, Anna could still see what it used to be, what it represented. 

And who used to wear it.

“To kill a Sith Lord of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Udesii – “Calm down”
> 
> Ibic – “This”
> 
> Ner vod – “My sister/brother”
> 
> Krif - "Fuck" (or any other explicit swear word)


End file.
